


Dean and His Fellas

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: The Dean and His Fellas 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Cas and Benny are overprotective, Dean/Cas/Benny - Freeform, Destiny, Hate Crime, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, whump Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had had a shit day at work and all he wanted to do was to get home to his fellas. He knew they’d both be there too, since it was Benny’s day off and Cas worked from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and His Fellas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know where this idea came from but apparently I'm more open to Destiny than Denny. I can't explain it but I am trying to expand my shipping horizons.

Dean had had a shit day at work and all he wanted to do was to get home to his fellas. He knew they’d both be there too, since it was Benny’s day off and Cas worked from home. When he walked through the front door he smelled Benny’s shrimp gumbo and heard Cas’s voice as he argued with his agent—who was also his cousin.

Dean followed the smell and sound to the kitchen. Benny was at the stove stirring the pot and Cas was at the table, laptop in front of him and phone to his ear.

“How many times do I have to say it, Balthazar?” Cas growled “no shirtless anyone on the cover.”

Benny saw Dean and smiled at him “Hey, cher, how was your day?”

Cas locked eyes with Dean, acknowledging his presence and said into the phone “Dean’s home and dinner’s almost ready. We’ll discuss this later.” He hung up and tossed the phone down “Hello Dean.” He got to his feet.

“Hey fellas” he held his arms open and they both hugged him, each kissing his cheeks and then the corners of his mouth.

“You two have any fun while I was gone?”

“Nah” Benny went back to the stove “Cas got into a zone. Didn’t come up for air for hours.”

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I’m not sure it’s worth it though.”

Dean kissed the top of his nose “Don’t sell yourself short, babe. Read it to us later?”

“Yes, all right.”

“Got about ten more minutes till dinner’s ready” Benny put a pan of biscuits in the oven “You look tired Dean, what’s up?”

Dean shrugged “Long day is all. Been thinking about you two.”

Cas returned to his seat and gestured to his lap. Dean sat down gratefully “I need a new job.” He rested his head on Cas’s shoulder.

Benny kissed the top of Dean’s head and pulled up a chair next to them “Boss giving you a hard time?”

 

When Dean didn’t answer he felt Cas and Benny share a look and then Cas’s arm tightened around him.

“Dean, what happened?”

Dean took a breath “You two promise not to go all over-protective and shit?”

“Yes” they both said and probably lied.

“That dick Gordon found out about us somehow. Been sayin’ shit.”

“What kind of shit?” Benny asked, low in his throat.

“Don’t matter, just usual crap.” Dean stayed on Cas’s lap and leaned back onto Benny’s broad chest. “Need you both. Think after dinner we could…?”

Benny silenced him with a kiss and Cas snaked a hand up his shirt and tweaked a nipple.

“You bet” Benny murmured.

“Maybe even before” Cas kissed him next.

Benny thwacked him “You want my biscuits to burn?”

“They’re always like hard tack anyway. Maybe a little char will make them edible.”

“You shut yer mouth.”

“Your cornbread’s better.”

“Well why didn’tchya say so? I’d have made that instead.”

Dean whacked the back of their heads “Don’t start. We’ll eat dinner first and Benny your biscuits are like hard tack.”

“You ganging up on me?” Benny said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

…

Later on the three of them snuggled up in their large California King, Dean in the middle.

Cas nipped at Dean’s neck “You’ll tell us if Gordon bothers you again?”

“What good would it do?”

Benny nipped at the other side of his neck “We can shut him up.”

“I told you guys not to pull that shit.”

“Dean, he’s harassing you and we won’t tolerate it” Cas propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at him.

Benny did the same “Damn straight we won’t.”

Dean groaned “Guys cut it out. I’ll be fine. I won’t let the jackass get to me. Now, c’mere” he looped his arms around their necks and pulled them back down.

…

Cas hung up his cell with a frustrated sigh “Dammit.”

Benny came through the door “Where’s Dean? He’s usually home before me.”

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose “I was just about to go down to the shop. He’s not answering his phone.”

Benny swore in French “Let’s go. If that bastard hurt him…”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions” Cas said as they climbed into his Lincoln “maybe he lost his phone and he’s late because he’s looking for it.”

“Do you even believe a word that’s coming outta yer own mouth right now?”

Cas shot him a glare “If Dean is injured, it would serve him best if we did not argue.”

Benny held up his hands “I know, I know.”

…

They saw the Impala as soon as they pulled up to the shop.

“Shit” Benny swore “the hell…?”

They scrambled out of the Lincoln and over to Dean’s beloved Chevy. The Impala had been keyed to hell and its tires slashed.

“You think he’s hunting down whoever did this?” Benny asked.

“If he hasn’t yet he will soon. Come on, let’s see if he’s still here somewhere.”

Cas and Benny scoured the auto shop but it was closed up and there was no sign of Dean.

“I don’t like this, Cas” Benny grabbed his hand.

“Nor do I” Cas’s phone rang. He checked the caller ID first “It’s Sam. Hello?” he answered.

“Cas, it’s Sam” he sounded stressed.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Cas leaned into Benny and put the phone on speaker “Is it Dean? We’re trying to find him.”

Sam took a breath “Hospital called me. He got beat up pretty bad.”

Benny swore “He okay?”

“He’ll be fine” Sam said “He’s still out of it. I figured you two should be here. I’ll make sure they let you see him.”

“Why are you just now calling us?” Cas asked.

“They only brought him in an hour ago. I only just got here myself.”

“All right, we’ll be there soon, Sam.” Cas hung up.

…

Sam was waiting for them in the lobby when they got to the hospital. “Dean just woke up. He’s asking for you.”

They followed Sam to the recovery area. He stopped outside a small room “He’s in there. Go on, I’ll wait out here.”

Years of being together taught Benny and Cas how to enter a room Dean was in at the same time. They stepped through the door sideways so they wouldn’t get stuck and rushed over to Dean, on either side of his bed.

“Hey fellas” he smiled weakly “I’m okay.”

“Horse shit” Benny said “Sam said you got beat up.”

Dean groaned “Minor concussion, few bruised ribs but really I’m fine.”

Cas looked as angry as Benny felt “Who did this to you Dean? Was it Gordon?”

“Don’t matter.”

“Like hell” Benny snapped “I’ll slap the cuffs on the bastard myself. Was it Gordon?”

Dean shut his eyes and that told them what they needed to know.

“Was it because you’re in a polyamorous relationship with two men?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged.

“This is a hate crime” Cas stated “and he should be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”

“Or we can just” Benny punched a fist into his other hand.

“I don’t want you getting in trouble” Dean said.

Cas was peering closely at Dean’s hip area “Dean, are you on one of those inflatable donut things?”

Dean shut his eyes again “Um…”

“Dean, what else did he do to you?” Cas took one of his hands.

Benny took the other “Don’t make us ask Sam.”

“There were two other guys with him. They uh used a ratchet.”

After a few minutes of stunned and furious silence, Benny took a deep breath “Stay with Dean, Cas. I’m gonna talk to the officers on this.”

…

Dean had to stay in the hospital overnight so Cas and Benny were forced to go home without him. They had the Impala towed to the house as well, after it was processed. They knew Dean would want to work on it in the comfort of his own garage.

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch” Benny growled as they got into bed, empty space between them.

“Yes, that sounds nice.”

Benny sighed and opened up his arms “Dammit Cas, come here.”

Cas only scooted halfway “You move the rest of the way. We should keep Dean’s space warm.”

Benny complied and put his arms around him “You think he’d like it if we made a little movie for him?”

“Perhaps. I’m tired right now, though.”

“Yeah.”

Truth was neither man had any idea what to do without Dean with them. Dean may have been the bottom but he called the shots in the relationship. He had both Cas and Benny wrapped around his finger.

“We should have pie ready for him when he gets home” Cas said after a moment.

“And burgers.”

“Yes.”

…

His fellas completely doted on Dean when he was released the next day. Benny had taken off work (his captain had a bisexual daughter and was very understanding) so he and Cas could drive Dean home together.

“Baby’s in the garage” Cas said “we figured you’d want to work on her at home.”

“You figured right” Dean nodded “thanks.” He leaned against Benny who was sitting in the back with him. “Not allowed to have sex for like a month or something.”

“That’s okay, Dean” Cas said “you need to heal.”

“Yeah but you two refuse to fuck each other. You’re both such tops, it’s annoying.”

Benny kissed his temple “We’ll be fine, cher. Don’t you worry ‘bout us.”

Fresh apple pie was waiting for him on the kitchen table. “Smells great, guys” he kissed them both. His fellas took such good care of him. He wouldn’t trade this life for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest more tags, please do.  
> Also, in case you were wondering, the guys who attacked Dean were caught and arrested.


End file.
